metalheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sally
is a space monkey and partner of Captain Marvelous' nemesis, Basco ta Jolokia. She and her master appear in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Space Sheriff Gavan. Overview Basco ta Jolokia's pet space monkey, carrying a pair of cymbals much like a cymbal-banging monkey toy. Other than serving as a bodyguard to Basco, Sally is able to open up a hatch on her belly to produce Giant Battle Pseudo-Lifeform. The ability itself makes Sally of actual use to Basco, protecting the monkey from Gokai Red and Gokai Silver's finishing attacks during the visit to Moroboshi High School. After Basco betrays Damaras during the failed execution of Captain Marvelous, the Zangyack Empire imposes a 50 zagin bounty on Sally due to her association with the ex-privateer. After Basco loses his last Giant Lifefom to Kanzen GokaiOh, he arranges for Sally to steal the Gokai Treanger Box by shooting her to play on Captain Marvelous's sympathy. But as her injuries are treated onboard the Gokai Galleon, Sally is touched by the pirates' kindness and starts to doubt Basco but brings what he believes to be the intended chest to him anyway. The Gokaigers follow Sally and convince her to leave Basco. However, once Sally is close to Captain Marvelous, Basco reveals that he had a necklace-type bomb planted on Sally as a fail-safe and triggers it. But Sally, in a final act of redemption, stores the explosive in her hatch to contain the blast as it destroys her instantly. This act not only minimizes the intended injury on Captain Marvelous, but indirectly saved Captain Marvelous' life in the latter's duel with Basco as Basco's final shot is blocked by a piece of Sally's necklace that Captain Marvelous obtained when he had tried to remove the bomb to save the both of them. Vs. Gavan During the Gokaigers encounter with Gavan which takes place, from Sally's perspective, between Basco's betrayal of Damaras and her tragic death at the hands of Basco, Basco informed the Gokaigers that Gavan was taken to the Makuu Prison. Basco's motive was to lure them away from the Gokai Galleon, while they were away rescuing Gavan, he would claim the Galleon and the Ranger Keys. However, when he attempts to approach the ship, he was intercepted by the Go-Busters. They took him by surprise with their arsenal and Super Powers. After a short battle, Basco planned to gain the upper hand with Sally, only to find that Yellow Buster give her some fruit to eat. He saw that the opportunity was lost and withdrawn, whacking Sally on the head. Behind the scenes Background Sally makes her first appearance alongside Basco in episode 15 of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Tragically, she is betrayed and later killed by Basco in episode 47 before Basco's death in the next episode. Portrayal Sally is voiced by . External links *Sally at Wikipedia *Sally at the Super Sentai Wiki *TV Asahi's page on Basco and Sally *TV Asahi's page on Sally Category:Villain Category:Super Sentai enemies Category:Evil turns good